Being There
by Fictionlover1194
Summary: The one time he helped her, the one time she helped him, and the one time they helped each other.


Being There

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fic so please be kind. Constructive critisism and reviews are appreciated.**

It was the night of the Yule Ball. I had just finished getting ready to go down and meet Viktor Krum. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, that out of all the girls in school, he would be interested in me. Harry and Ron thought that he only liked me because I could help him with his school work, that wasn't true though. He really did like me. I was sure of it.

So now I'm heading down to the Great Hall, letting go a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. As I reached the top of the stairs and made my way down, people began to turn and stare at me. It was a little uncomfortable, but as soon as Viktor appeared to take my hand I calmed down immediately.

The first dance was really fun, spinning and twirling and being lifted high into the air. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun while dancing. While Viktor went to get us some drinks I checked up on Harry and Ron to see how they were doing.

"You two having a good time? Viktor went to get us some drinks, would you like to join us?" Ron leaned across Harry and gave me the filthiest glare I think I've ever seen on him.

"No, we would not like to join you and _Viktor_." His voice was sharp and he practically spat Viktor's name.

"Ron, what is the matter with you?" I asked.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy." Harry remained strangely silent through all of this. I guess he figured it was safer for him not to get in the middle of one of our little spats.

"The _enemy_?" I nearly screamed. "The Triwizard Tournament is meant to promote friendship and unity Ronald!"

"Friendship, yeah, cause that's exactly what Krum has in mind." He said under his breath, looking away from me.

"You are unbelievable!" I turned quickly to go and find Viktor before Ron or I could say something more that we would regret later.

I found Viktor by the entrance to the Great Hall, "Hermione, where were you?" He asked a somewhat frustrated look on his face.

"I was talking to Harry and Ron. We had a little disagreement." I sighed.

"Maybe we should go for a walk." He placed a hand on the small of my back and led me outside to the grounds.

We were walking down by the lake when he stopped. He took my hand and pulled me down onto the grass beside him. I sat willingly and leaned into his shoulder. This was really nice, the moon was out and there was just a light breeze floating through the trees.

Viktor leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled, and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. As I was pulling away, he put a finger under my chin and pulled me back. This time he was more forceful, biting on my lower lip until I opened my mouth. Then his tongue shot into my mouth with such force I almost choked. I tried pushing him away, but he used his arm to lock both of mine at my sides. I tried crying out but he enveloped the sound with his mouth and only kissed me harder. Then his other hand started snaking its way up my dress until it was firmly placed over my breast. He gave a squeeze and I gasped in pain. Then I was lying down on the grass with him over top of me. That's when the tears started to fall.

"Viktor! Please stop! Why are you doing this?" I cried.

He completely ignored me, a feral look in his eyes he kissed me again. As he was kissing me, his hands slowly travelled down to the bottom of my dress. At that moment I knew exactly what he was planning to do. He was going to _rape_ me. The thought made me so scared that I screamed at the top of my lungs, praying that someone would hear me.

He clamped a hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear, "You try that again, you wake up with bruises in places you didn't know you could bruise."

I whimpered and closed my eyes, turning away from him crying silent tears, waiting. I heard a grunt, and suddenly he was on top of me, unconscious, so I shoved him off. When I looked up to see the face of my so called rescuer, I had the biggest shock of my life. Standing over me in all his glory was the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy.

"You all right Hermione?" He knelt down beside me in the grass.

"You called me Hermione." Was the best that I could come up with at the moment. I was still in shock.

"Well, considering the circumstances, I thought it was more appropriate. I'll ask again, are you all right?" He moved closer to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away. "Sorry." He looked down for a moment, almost ashamed.

"No, it's just, after _that_." I nodded my head towards Viktor. A look of understanding crossed his face. "I'm not really fine, but I guess I could be worse. Knowing what he was trying to do – " I shuddered at the thought. "Why did you help me Malfoy?" I asked, looking at him curiously. I mean, I was grateful, but last time I checked Malfoy didn't care about me in the slightest, so why would he have a reason to save me, I wondered.

"I heard you scream and ran to check it out. When I saw what he was trying to do to you, I knew I had to stop him. No one deserves that, not even you." I nodded my thanks. For a few minutes we were both silent, neither one of us knowing where to go from there. Luckily for me he was the one to speak first. "Come on, we should get back inside." He hesitantly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me back up to the castle.

"So…" I turned towards him as we reached the stairs. "Could we not…"

"Ever speak of this again?" I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, and we went our separate ways back to our common rooms.

It was sixth year, and I was looking forward to coming back. I was looking forward to my new classes, and strangely I was also looking forward to seeing a certain Slytherin blonde. We weren't friends exactly, but we were more civil with each other and more understanding. This is why when Harry would go on his "Malfoy is becoming a death eater" rants I simply started to tune him out. After the first five times it got quite boring, as did trying to persuade him that he was wrong.

After a few months, everyone seemed settled in, everyone but me that is. I was beginning to feel like a third wheel all the time. Ron was spending all of his time with Lavender snogging off in a corner somewhere, and Harry was spending all of his time with either Dumbledore or Slughorn. Add to that the fact that Cormac McLaggen was basically stalking me, and my year was off to a bad start.

One day in November feeling especially lonely, I decided to pay Moaning Myrtle a visit. When I went into the bathroom though, I noticed that I wasn't the only person in there. Someone was sitting in one of the stalls sniffling. Normally I would have tried to help them, but today I was in such a bad mood that all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry for a while. So that's exactly what I did.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps. I looked under the bottom of the stall to see a pair of boys' runners, not girls. This shocked me enough to gasp, and before I could cover my mouth, whoever it was turned around and knocked on my stall door.

"Who's in there? Don't you know this bathroom is out of service?" As soon as I heard his voice I smiled and opened the door.

"It's just me." I said, trying to hide the tear tracks on my cheeks.

"Hermione, you've been crying." He said in a concerned voice.

"You have too, Draco." I replied, pointing at his still wet cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Why are you?"

"I'm feeling really lonely and abandoned. Now you."

He sighed before answering. "I have been ordered by the Dark Lord to do something really terrible. He wants me to kill Dumbledore." At this, his voice cracked on a sob. "I don't want to Hermione, I'm so scared." He fell to his knees on the floor, his body shaking with sobs.

I sat down next to him, pulling him in close and hugging him. I whispered soothing words in his ear until he slowly stopped crying. "Better?" I asked, tilting his chin up to look at me.

"Yes, much. Thank you Hermione." He gave me a sad smile.

"We should get to class before someone notices that we're gone." He nodded and we both stood up to head to our next classes.

As I walked to my Arithmacy class, I couldn't help but think that something more would come of this in the future.

The war was over; everyone was meeting up in the Great Hall to be checked out for injuries and to mourn those who had died in the fight. Looking around I found everyone I cared about, the Weasleys, Harry, Luna, Neville, but I didn't stop worrying until I saw one face in the crowd. When he caught my eye, he gave a small smile. I could tell it was forced; no one was smiling here, not with all the death that surrounded us. I was so glad that he was alive. I knew he had switched back to the side of the light, but with so much death in the cross fire, I had still been worried.

Later, I found him down in the dungeons, looking at the Slytherin common room with a faraway look in his eyes. I didn't know how I had known he would be there, I just knew. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Draco." He turned to look at me, a look of pain and torment in his eyes. I knew that I had the same look in mine. That look that asked if everything was over, or was it just beginning, and most of all, that uncertainty of what the future held for all of us.

"Hermione." With that one word I was kissing him. I would have thought he would be rough, but he was so gentle. His lips moved slowly over mine, gently caressing my lips. Then he licked my lower lip and I let him in. He was tracing the inside of my mouth like he wanted to memorize it and map it out in his mind. His arms laced around my back to pull me closer, and I clung to his shirt never wanting to let go. He finally pulled away, looking deep into my eyes, asking permission to continue.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you sure?" I could tell he was thinking of Krum, not wanting to push me or make me feel forced. "We could stop now if you want."

"No. I want this. I want you. You are the only one I would trust with this, with me." He lifted me bridal style and carried me to his room. He laid me down on the bed and slowly undressed himself. When all he had on were his boxers he climbed onto the bed and carefully lifted my shirt over my head. With that gone he then removed my jeans and socks. Lying there in only my bra and underwear, I felt a little embarrassed. No boy had ever seen me so exposed before.

He kissed me slowly, removing my bra to show him my bare breasts. "God, you are beautiful Hermione." He traced his fingers up and down my sides, sending shivers up my spine. Then he leaned down and licked my breast, I gasped. He latched his whole mouth on and began to suck while gently pinching my other nipple. I moaned, this felt so good. I pulled his head up to kiss him again.

"More Draco, I need more." He smiled as he reached down to pull off my underwear. I pulled off his boxers and gasped at the sight of him. He was rock hard, and I swear he must have been eight inches long. He rubbed my clit with his hand, making me squirm.

"You're so wet Hermione." He leaned down to nibble on my ear. "Is this your first time?" He whispered. I nodded. I'm pretty sure he knew that, or at least guessed it. Though the fact that he bothered to ask was nice. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

He positioned himself at my entrance, and looked up at me, asking silently if I was ready. I nodded. He slowly pushed himself in. I felt him break my barrier, it hurt and I bit my lip to keep from yelling out. After a moment though, the pain lessened. He slowly started to move in and out, rocking his hips against me.

"God you're tight Hermione." He started moving faster, pistoning his hips as he slowly lost control. Then, with my name on his lips, he was coming. This spurned my own orgasm, and my body started to spasm with the shocks of pleasure that were being shot through it.

As he slipped out of me, I whimpered at the loss, I felt empty inside. My core was sore and probably would be for a few days, but I didn't care. I snuggled into his arms and sighed contentedly.

As we drifted off to sleep, I knew this was the beginning for us. A new start, and whatever we would be facing in the morning, we would be facing together.


End file.
